


But, I'd Like To (HankCon?)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff - HankCon & Reed900 Hell [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Hank Anderson Swears, Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, M/M, Music, Piano, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: Markus and Carl have invited people over for New Years, including Hank and Connor. Markus invites everyone to make themself at home, and Connor finds himself drawn to a particular thing.





	But, I'd Like To (HankCon?)

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you like Knights of the Black Death? I really like that music. It's... Full of energy."
> 
> "You listen to Heavy Metal?"
> 
> "I don't really listen to music, as such... But, I'd like to."
> 
> HANK ^
> 
>  
> 
> Connor continues to figure out who he is, now that he's a person.
> 
> BTW this is the song Connor played on the piano - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19QqH0nRDiA

   _Friday, **December** 31st, **2038** , 6:30 **PM**  
_

That's what Connor's internal clock reads as he straightens his tie. It's been a while since he dressed up all fancy like this, but he and Hank were going to a party. Markus Manfred (he'd taken on his father-figure, Carl's, last name) and Carl Manfred had invited him, Hank, and basically, anyone who had anything to do with the android revolution to a New Year's party, to kick off 2039 the right way, as Markus had put it. Even Hank seemed to be looking forward to the New Year, as he was getting dressed in his room right now, and had let Connor pick out his outfit. Nothing too fancy, same with Connor, but he hadn't opposed when Connor had picked out a tie and a button-up shirt for him. Hadn't even opposed matching outfits when Connor had seen him earlier in what he was wearing right now, and Hank had pointed out that their outfits match.

   Well, their ties matched, anyway. Hank had chosen to wear a dark grey shirt, whereas Connor was wearing a white one. Their ties were light blue, similar in hue to the triangles and armbands that once adorned Connor's (as well as every other android's) chest and right arm.

   He looks at himself in the mirror. A few months ago, he wouldn't have been impressed or feel any other way about his appearance-- now, though, he felt he looked nice. His hair, though not perfectly slicked back anymore, looked better this way, he thought, all curly and wild. His outfit looked appealing, too.

   "Uh, Con, a little help?"

   The sound of Hank's voice ripped Connor from his thoughts. He walked out of his room and into Hank's, where the older man was struggling to tie his tie. Connor walked over and tied it for him, while Hank shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the room. "So, are you gonna let me drink tonight, or am I not even allowed to have fun on New Year's?"

   "Do whatever you wish, Hank," Connor said. "As much as I wish you would moderate yourself, I'm not the boss of you, and I can understand wanting to be under the influence of such things on a night such as tonight. But I'm driving us home."

   "Whatever, mom." Hank sassed back. "God, I hate parties. Why are we going again?"

   "So you can meet my other friends," Connor replied. "If you don't want to go, we can just stay home. I wouldn't want to go by myself, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable, either."

   "Nah, it's fine," Hank said. "Could do me some good to get outta the house, anyway."

   They got in the car after saying goodbye to Sumo. "So, what's the address in the invitation again?"

   "8941 Lafayette Avenue." Connor replied.

   So, Hank started the car and put on some loud heavy metal music for their drive, as he usually did. Since going deviant, and developing opinions on things, Connor has realized he doesn't really like heavy metal. He doesn't necessarily hate it, but, given the choice, he'd be listening to something different. He doesn't really know what 'different' would entail, though.

   They eventually reach the address listed on the invitation and step out of the car. It's a really big house-- makes sense, a famous artist lives here. They walk up to the door, and Connor presses the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opens, and there stands Markus himself. He smiles upon seeing Connor "Connor, hey, you guys made it. You're Hank, right?"

   Hank only nods, holding out his hand for the android to shake, which he does. "Pleasure to meet ya."

   "Pleasure to meet you, too. Connor talks about you all the time. Come on in. You guys are early, so the only other people here are Carl and North."

   They walk in, and Markus offers to take Hank's coat for him, he then hangs it on a hook by the door and leads them into another room. In the room are two other people, as Markus had mentioned-- Connor can't help but scan the older man's face upon entering the room, it's a force of habit.

_Manfred, **Carl**  
   07/ **13** /1963_

   "Carl, this is Hank and Connor," Markus says as they walk into the room. "Connor helped infiltrate CyberLife tower. He was a really big help in the revolution. Hank is his partner at the Detroit Police Department."

   Markus, of course, left out the part about Connor pointing a gun at him. As far as Markus was concerned, it was all water under the bridge-- it hadn't been what Connor wanted, simply what he'd been programmed to do. Connor still couldn't understand how Markus could be so forgiving in the face of adversity.

  "Pleasure to meet you, sir," Hank said. He and Carl shook hands. "I'm, uh, not some kinda art critic or anything, but from what I've seen your work is good."

   Connor could tell Hank was just sucking up. He wasn't really an art lover, and he doubted Hank went out of his way to look at his work. Nevertheless, Carl thanked him, and then asked Hank if he wanted a drink, to which Hank replied 'if my nanny-bot'll let me'. Connor didn't say anything, and Hank took that as an opportunity to go get hammered.

   "Make yourself at home, Connor," Markus said. Connor looked around the room. "If you're bored, there's plenty of things to do. There're books, a chess board, and a piano if you play."

   Connor looked in the corner of the room, where a black piano was. "I've never tried to play."

   "It's really simple. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out."

   Connor's gaze lingered on the piano. For some reason it seemed the most fun option, he felt himself gravitating towards it, walking over before he even knew what his feet were doing. He sat down and looked at the keys. He scrolled through options of songs on the internet, complete with sheet music and tutorials-- until one song in particular stuck out to him. It was originally a pop song, released in 2016. He started playing hesitantly, the lyrics of the song literally stuck in his head as he did so.

   _I was a human, breathing, and thinking_  
 _Eating and drinking_  
 _Philosophizing_  
 _I was a human_  
 _Before you killed me_  
 _And ripped my heart out_  
 _I knew what love was_

_Now when they ask me, I just reply slow_   
_And sound like an iPhone_   
_I do not know love_   
_I am a robot_   
_I do not know love_   
_I am a robot_   
_I used to know love..._

_'Cause I had a fire, passion, and desire_   
_Now all I require are circuits and wires_   
_Inside was an ocean of soul and emotion_   
_Then you cut me open_   
_Now all that I know is_

_I am a robot_   
_Thoughtless and empty_   
_Don't know who sent me_   
_Don't know who made me_   
_Electric robot_   
_Everything's grey now_   
_Numb to the pain now_   
_I knew what love was_

_Now when they ask me_   
_I just reply slow_   
_And sound like an iPhone_   
_I do not know love_   
_I am a robot_   
_I do not know love_   
_I am a robot_   
_I used to know love..._

_'Cause I had a fire, passion, and desire_   
_Now all I require are circuits and wires_   
_Inside was an ocean of soul and emotion_   
_Then you cut me open_   
_Now all that I know is_

_I am a robot_   
_I am a robot_

   As his fingers danced across the keys, Hank could have sworn Connor was smiling. _  
_

_'Cause I had a fire, passion, and desire_   
_Now all I require are circuits and wires_   
_Inside was an ocean of soul and emotion_   
_Then you cut me open_   
_Now all that I know is_

_I am a robot...  
_

As the song finished, Connor was pulled from his music-induced trance by the sound of clapping. He looked up from the keys to find just about everyone in the room clapping-- except North, but then, she never really liked him, so that was understandable. Hank was smiling and clapping, so that was good enough for him.

   "For someone who's never played the piano, you're a natural," Markus said. Connor shrugged.

   "I simply followed an online tutorial."

   "Well, you looked really into it."

   He _had_ been really into it. It felt like the song was coming from his heart and not an online tutorial that was over twenty years old. Every note had him swaying his head, smiling, closing his eyes and just _experiencing_ like he'd never done before.

   To put it simply, it made him feel... Alive.

   "Yeah... I really liked it."

   "I think you found a calling, Con," Hank said as he polished off his drink. Connor only smiled.

After months of trying to discover what sort of things should fill up his free time, Connor had ruled out almost everything. He wasn't an artist, he didn't like knitting, but... Playing music just made him feel like him.

   He was gonna have to learn an instrument now, he decided.  
\------------------------------------

   Hank ended up getting plastered, of course. The party had ended at eleven, which was probably for the better. Connor was driving them home now, a recording of his performance on the piano looping in his mind as Hank lay passed out in the back seat.

   _**I** like **music.**_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I do way too much research into these DBH fics. Never in a million years did I ever think I would have to search dates that are 20+ years from now just to see what day of the week they fall on. 
> 
> If you got to the end of the fic, lemme know by leaving a kudos. Kudos and comments are my lifeblood, and unfortunately, I don't get them very often :/ I spend all this time writing fics, and no one ever even bothers to tell me what they think... XD
> 
> Nah but fr leave a comment plz


End file.
